The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kironanete’.
The new Impatiens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and freely branching Impatiens plants with numerous flowers and attractive leaf and flower colors.
The new Impatiens plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in November, 2011, of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number 010-92, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of the Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number 09-11, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Impatiens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany in April, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Impatiens plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany since May, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.